


fifteen steps

by chromaberrant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Communication, Foreplay, Foursome, Gavin Reed-centric, Genderfluid Connor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Gavin Reed, anorgasmia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaberrant/pseuds/chromaberrant
Summary: then a sheer drop---Gavin can't come. It's not fun, but his partners make it okay.





	fifteen steps

**Author's Note:**

> listen, pwp is fun and it fucking sustains me, but also anorgasmia is a real bitch that I have some feelings about. So I put them in a fic. sorry, gavin.
> 
> \--
> 
> In the fic, I made a point to avoid using feminine terms to refer to Gavin's genitals, but might have slipped up - I'm pretty sure I didn't, but I'm also new to writing porn and not a trans man, so if I come off wrong, don't hesitate to point me in a better direction.
> 
> Connor, while using masculine pronouns, is genderfluid and also a lucky fucker who can swap out compatible biocomponents at will, and his genitals are referred to as clit and pussy. If that is uncomfortable for you, skip a paragraph after the tense shift (marked with ---) and a second time when Connor and Nines begin to interface; that is where these terms are used.
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> (title from radiohead's _15 step_ \- which is kiiind of a mood for this fic, but also not, but also i felt it in my kokoro - something or other about unconventional beat and many steps and a release that isn't really one, yadda yadda i slept for six hours in the last forty eight i aint gonna get fakedeep with yall i just really didn't have a better title okay)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A very small part of Gavin Reed really wants to laugh at the idea that he is about to get naked and have a foursome with Hank Anderson, Connor, and Connor 2.0. 

The rest is three parts anticipation, one part nerves. He might have fantasized about something similar happening a couple times. He might hope for this to become a recurrent thing, even before any clothes come off the first time around.

It’s not that it’s particularly outlandish; he and Hank used to mess around years ago, before Hank got swept up in being a Lieutenant and a father - may even have indulged in a drunken tumble once or twice after that, to varying success.

Hank and Connor fell for each other in about a week even before Connor was a real person, and once the dust from the revolution and the subsequent legal and societal upheaval began to settle, they spent several months dancing around each other until they found their groove. Whatever that was. Gavin wasn’t sure. 

He and Connor… _“worked it out”_ might be generous; it was only recently that Gavin finally got over himself and really _looked_ at the android, past the lingering programming and past his own fears and prejudices, and found it in himself to admit he liked what he saw. Connor was a good cop, and watching him struggle with becoming a good person in spite of his origin made Gavin… maybe not sympathetic, but something approaching understanding. Perhaps made him want to try again as well. When he worked up the balls to apologize for being a piece of shit, Connor proved that he’d been watching him back, too.

And lastly, there is Nines; the stubborn, haughty creature that waltzed into the precinct one day after a witness interview went belly up and Connor got torn to pieces (“just a little, Detective, I’ll live,”) carrying a hundred-pound portable android repair rig and a near perfect copy of the RK800 face. When Gavin raised an eyebrow at the replacement limb for Connor tucked under the android’s chin and threatened to arrest him for walking into a police station ‘armed to the teeth’, he shook with laughter badly enough to almost drop his toolbox and the packages perched on it. Under the veneer of stony professionalism, Nines turned out to hide a well of unbridled enthusiasm for all things new; he took to freedom with near childlike awe, and hungered for experience to match the knowledge he could access at will. It was small wonder that he and Connor became a thing. Much like with Hank, Connor’s relationship with his intended successor eluded definition. It seemed to scratch some android-specific itch for both of them, and Gavin didn’t see fit to pry.

Connor kept requiring repairs; Gavin kept bumping into Nines. Somehow, they ended up bonding over body mods when Nines showed up one time with what appeared to be a pierced eyebrow, and, shit, Gavin had a type, okay? So they fucked eventually, and maybe it was the novelty, or perhaps the sheer ease of just being with Nines - careful, attentive, enthusiastic Nines - that led to Gavin actually cumming for once. 

It blew his mind, and was probably the reason he didn’t think twice about jumping on board with the androids’ idea of having a foursome. It had been too long since a partner last managed to get him off and he wanted more, in any way, shape, or form.

\---

So here he is, sprawled on Hank Anderson’s bed with a face full of designer twink and Hank’s calloused fingers rubbing his dick. It came as a bit of surprise that Connor had a pussy - “When I want to,” he explains, and for a hot second, Gavin burns with envy so visceral he feels himself tear up - but while Gavin is a lot of things, selfish in bed is not one of them, so he’s eating the android like it’s an Olympic sport, determined to make him cum at least once before Hank gets a turn and put that legendary robot stamina to a test.

It doesn’t take long; a testament to both Connor’s eagerness and Gavin’s skill. As the android recovers, fingers buried in an access panel at the back of Nines’ neck, Gavin pushes Hank back on the bedding and whips out his dick sucking arsenal. He still remembers how to get him going and keep him on the edge a little, but the older man pulls him off too soon, cursing and bitching about refractory periods. Gavin just gives him a cheeky grin and licks off the mix of precum and android slick smeared on his face.

He drinks up the praise, the sated expressions of his lovers. It's an ego boost as much as ressurance that he is wanted: something that answers a hunger within him he isn't sure he wants to examine too closely. It rears up when Nines plasters himself against his back, a faint crackle distorting his voice as he asks to fuck Gavin’s thighs and eat him out later - but that’s worked for them before, so he agrees, ignoring the spike of nerves puncturing his pleasure. 

They get an easy rhythm going, get a little lost in each other. Gavin listens to the noises Nines is making, keen to make him feel good. The thrill of being watched like this adds a certain edge to the mounting heat, especially when Hank takes note and his words of encouragement drop into a dark, throaty register.

When Connor sinks on Hank’s dick, Gavin looks away. His thoughts fire off in directions that he doesn’t want to analyze right now - but now he's thinking anyway, and he already knows it's gonna be another one of Those Nights, when the plateau is all he gets, and - god fucking damn it, it was going so well. 

But... he _wants_ , and the sheer desperation is kind of killing his arousal too because he knows he's too difficult, too needy. He’s been through this song and dance with himself too many times. He resigns himself to enjoying whatever little he can get out of the evening - if only not to ruin it for his partners too.

Except Nines is paying attention. _Anything you need_ , he whispers, and his dick is rubbing against Gavin's slick entrance, and maybe it won't be too terrible, maybe it'll be just what he needs this one time. He caves.

"Fuck me," he murmurs, not quite liking the thought of anyone besides Nines hearing. "I... I want your cock in me."

They've discussed this - before any clothes came off, they talked about limits - so Nines catches his eye, triple-checks if Gavin is sure. "Yeah, fuck, just go ahead, please - " he is half ready to chicken out, if Nines questions him one more time he's gonna bolt, but being _listened_ to so carefully is already more than he's used to. He wants to trust Nines; he wants more of him.

Nines enters him slowly. He's careful, and tender, and the soothing kisses he lays on the corners of Gavin's eyes, his jaw, his neck, make him feel something dangerous between his ribs. They start moving and... yeah, that was a long shot anyway, shouldn't have bothered - but the android's embrace feels nice, and he's acting softer, somehow, and Gavin can't bring himself to stop this.

Gavin tries to latch onto the whispery threads of pleasure within. It's - frustrating. He can't focus, or he'll completely lose the mood, but he wants to feel good so much, wants to appreciate what Nines is doing for him. The android's arm tightens around his waist, his breath coming out faster as he moves, rhythm getting slightly erratic. It's a bit too much, but Nines is evidently enjoying himself, finding pleasure in Gavin's body, and _that_ is a pleasing thought.

Gavin latches onto it. _I'm good,_ he repeats in his head, _I feel good. Nines is feeling good._

The mantra... not so much works as distracts him, frankly. Nines moans softly into the back of his neck. One of the android's hands reaches forward, and Gavin watches with the same fascination as always as his skin peels back and he and Connor grasp each other's hands in an interface.

Connor keens, unashamed of his noises, and rubs his clit with his other hand. He's riding Hank into the bed, the older man thrusting up into him with what must be the last of his restraint - and sure enough, within seconds the other pair reach climax in near perfect sync. Nines stiffens behind Gavin's back, breaking off the interface. His thrusts have stopped. Gavin... doesn't feel much of anything.

He twists his neck, looking at Nines. "You good? Did you come?"

The android looks at him, expression complex and inscrutable. His gaze is searching. Gavin feels uncomfortably put on the spot. The vulnerable feeling from earlier twists into something almost acidic in his chest.

"Keep going," he forces out, barely loud enough to be heard. "I'm okay. Get yourself off."

"Gavin," fuck, why must Nines sound so helpless? It's really simple, can't he get his rocks off and get off Gavin's case, he'll take what he can get and go to sleep, this isn't anything new, he's fine. This is better than trying to get somewhere with a vibrator on his own anyway, at least this way _someone_ gets to come.

The burn in his chest moves dangerously close to his throat. "Get a move on or get out," he breathes, forcing the words out while he can.

It is then that Hank evidently regains enough circulation to his brain to take notice. Just Gavin's luck.

"You two doing good there?"

"Peachy," he replies, hiding his face in a pillow - just as Nines' hand lands on his hip and he pulls out. Gavin raises his head to protest - "No, don't, Nines, please - "

"You are distressed," whispers Nines, eyes soft like snowfall. "This isn't pleasurable for you."

Gavin's throat is closing up. There's one solution to that that's never failed him.

"Yeah, genius, of course it's not fucking _pleasurable_ when you refuse to do anything," he snaps, mindless of their audience. Anger is better than tears, anger can be fucked out of him, if he's angry he can be put in his place and not _think_ -

"Okay, that's enough," Hank's commanding voice carries the weight of authority. _It worked_ , Gavin thinks, ready for the night to fall into familiar tracks.

He lets Hank grab him by the hair and turn his head to look at the older man, bratty sneer in place, but that's where the familiarity ends. Hank doesn't look angry, he doesn't look much like anything - Gavin half expects pity when he realizes the anticipated anger isn't there, but Hank isn't pitying. He holds Gavin's eye for a few uncomfortable seconds. His hand in Gavin's hair loosens; his thick fingers comb through the messy strands, pulling them back from Gavin's forehead.

"You never learned how to be treated right, huh," murmurs Hank.

So. Being a brat didn't work. Hank's tone may not be pitying, but the words are - and Gavin is a hair's breadth away from doing something even more embarrassing, and Nines still hasn't come, so he buries his face back in the pillow and tries to push his ass against the dick behind him. "Please," he whines. "Nines. Keep going, I can - I can - "

The bed shifts. Gavin can hear Connor get up; good, one less pair of eyes on him. But then Hank's other hand is on his head, stroking his hair firmly, gripping the back of his neck.

"Gavin, look at me."

He breathes harshly, too little air between his face and the bedding. He hates this.

Better indulge whatever Hank got into his head he's gonna do and let everyone move on.

Hank's large, warm hand cups Gavin's face as soon as he obliges his request. His fingers are a little sticky with remnants of lube. His thumb rubs a circle on Gavin's temple.

"Got stuck in your head, didn't you," he says. His voice is fond and Gavin can't help but lean into the contact, inhaling deeply. The air is thick with the smell of them - the pleasantly neutral tinge of android bodily fluids, and layered beneath that, the comfortingly human scent of sweat. Hank smells nice; musky and strong, and even the slight acrid aftertaste of years of bad habits eases Gavin's nerves. They're both imperfect, but somehow they're both here.

His mental tangent is interrupted when Hank tugs on his shoulder. With a gruff _c'mere, dipshit_ , Hank maneuvers him to sit between his legs, back against Hank's chest.

"The hell are you doing," Gavin protests weakly, torn between leaning into the contact and curling up to hide.

"The three of us are gonna take it as slow as you need and make you feel good, hopefully," Hank responds. It's light, almost teasing. "You don't need to do anything. You don't even need to come, just relax and let your mind go blank. Shouldn't be hard for you."

"Did you just quote space Pocahontas at me, you fucking dinosaur," Gavin grins, despite himself. "I hate you so much right now. Killed the mood right there."

"Mhm, and you recognized the quote, so you can shove that attitude right back where it came from. In this house we respect Sigourney Weaver's body of work. You know the rules."

Gavin lets himself laugh. Hank is big and warm at his back, and his hands keep him grounded - one thick arm is draped across Gavin's collarbones, hand resting on his shoulder; the other settles on his belly, palm spanning from his navel to the dip of his hipbone easily.

"Alien fucker," he snipes with no heat. Tentatively, he places his own hands on Hank's thighs and allows his head to fall back against Hank's chest. It feels too open, too vulnerable, but infinitely better than curling up on his side, waiting to be used.

"You don't get to give me shit for liking old scifi," Hank laughs against his back. His hands begin to move, idly caressing Gavin's torso. It's weirdly sensual for such a chaste touch. Granted, they're both naked, and just minutes ago were outright having sex alongside each other, but Hanks steers clear of Gavin's crotch; doesn't even come close to his nipples. His thumb brushes the hollow between Gavin's clavicles, and that almost forces a noise out of the younger man.

It's so easy to get lost in the moment, just now. Connor comes back in, carrying two water bottles. Hank carries on, talking about their respective collections of vintage movie posters; Nines and Connor join in, discussing the history of the art form and their fascination with twenty-year-old rolls of paper snatched from bins in movie theaters. The androids, under Hank’s directions, end up draped on either side of Hank, their hands joining his on Gavin's body.

He looks up at one point, when the conversation ebbs, and finds Hank and Nines exchanging a languid kiss. He swallows, the memory that Nines never got to come threatening to bring him out of the soft haze he's floating in, but Connor chooses that moment to stroke his face and demand eye contact.

"You were good tonight," the android says with a smile. Gavin wants to argue - that's a straight up lie - but Connor doesn't let him; he plants a chaste kiss on Gavin's lips, and okay, he can take a hint and keep quiet. "When Nines and I interfaced, I knew how you felt in his arms. You have a wonderful body, Gavin. Touching it is a pleasure."

To illustrate his point, Connor sits up a little and runs his hands all over Gavin; he pulls him in for a longer kiss, fingers playing through his hair, then moves to press his palms to Gavin's shoulders, lightly knead his biceps, then wrap around his ribs and move down, down, steadily to his hips.

Connor breaks the kiss to smile at him and move down the bed. He sits by Hank's knees and focuses his attention on Gavin's thigh. His fingers are warm, compared to the air of the room, when they touch the underside of Gavin's knee and he rests his cheek atop it, his other hand stroking confidently up and down Gavin's leg.

"Don't get too comfy there," grumbles Hank, jostling him lightly with the leg pinned under Connor’s chest. "Gonna cut off my bloodflow."

"We could always swap places," Connor shoots back. "I am much more durable, and I know how much you love the Detective's thighs."

Hank's chuckle is unapologetic. “I sure do,” he admits, and Gavin feels his cheeks flush. Nines leaning in to peck at the high spots of color does not help any.

"You couldn't spoon Gavin if your life depended on it. You've got nothing on his bulk," he teases. His hand travels down the length of Gavin's arm, tracing the muscle, then rests gently over Gavin's fingers, still planted on Hank's leg. “We may be stronger, but we don’t look like it. I find it… enviable, that the human body reflects so much of what a person is… what they’ve been through.”

Nines’ voice tapers off, suddenly wistful. His thumb traces the faint scar trailing from Gavin’s knuckles to his wrist as he speaks. He moves down the bed a little as well.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Gavin mumbles. His cheeks feel even hotter now, the attention making him overly self-conscious, but the admiring words feel good. 

He watches Nines give him a soft smile and chase the blush that’s apparently spread as far down as his chest with small kisses. Gavin is not ashamed of the red splotches, though they're far from pretty; no part of him is _pretty_ , not with the scars and the faded tattoos he ought to have touched up. He does take pride instead in how built he is, in the layers of muscle, in the breadth of his chest. He slides his free hand into Nines' hair when the android starts mouthing at his nipple and the sickle of an old scar underneath. The contrast in how the flesh feels under Nines' lips must be captivating, if the reverence with which he follows the edge of it and the lightly dazed look in his eyes are anything to go by.

"It's hardly flattery. You keep changing and growing all through your perseverance," Nines mutters against Gavin's skin. "How your life shapes you is tangible. Forgive me if I find your body endlessly fascinating."

The part of Gavin that still wants to argue has apparently fucked off for good. Nines' words and the all-encompassing touch strike a deep seated chord in him, play to his own sense of self worth that he's been trying to cultivate all his life. He lets himself smile and sag into the moment completely.

"That's it," Hank says at his back when the last of the earlier tension drains from Gavin's muscles. "see, flattery got _you_ where you needed to be."

Gavin hums. "Don't go bitching about me getting cocky at work, then," he says, eyes sliding shut and head rolling back. Nines takes the opportunity to kiss at his throat and collarbones, and Hank's palms move in to tease Gavin's nipples in his place. The rough calluses of his fingers rasp and drag against Gavin's body hair, and Gavin dearly wishes he could purr like his cats do when they sprawl in his lap and bask in his undivided attention.

He loses track of time after that. It's unlike anything he's ever done in bed with other people, which is probably a testament to his taste in partners, and the kind he attracts; thing is, he's never pegged himself for a pillow princess, but at the rate things are going, this might be one of the best nights in his life.

It's a sour thought.

But Nines is hovering above him, the smallest smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, and he leans in an inch, asking permission. And in that moment of all, it hits Gavin that he doesn't have to grant it, and there will be no resentment or disappointment there. He could tell them all to leave him alone, and they would pull back. It's been said - earlier that night, and before that, they've discussed the details of how this foursome would go down, the androids weirdly insistent on respecting consent at all times - but just until now, he was still stuck in the mindset of _owing_ his partners something.

He might have shown it, a proverbial bulb coming on behind his eyes. Nines draws back a little, waiting for him; the android's hand comes to rest against the side of his neck, fingers teasing the hairs behind his ear.

It's nice, and it's such a far cry from Nines' awkward first days as a real boy. They read each other's body language easily now, as clearly as words - if not more. Gavin makes a small noise and reaches for Nines.

The kiss starts slow. Nines is confident, but not pushy; he trails smaller pecks on the corners of Gavin's mouth, angles his head better with the hand on his jaw. His lips tease at the seam of Gavin's, catch the lower one and pull on it gently until Gavin smiles and opens up to him. Their tongues meet halfway, and Gavin's never been one for getting smothered by his partners' attempts to throat-fuck him in a kiss, but he coaxes Nines to gently lick into his mouth, enjoying the degree of control his android is giving him.

He breaks the kiss with a smile, breathing deeply. Nines looks happy, almost uncharacteristically so. They come together again with renewed joy.

The second one is shorter, and Gavin chases Nines' lips when the android parts from him.

"Can we touch you?"

Gavin narrows his eyes. "You are - _oh."_ His eyes drift down, to where Connor's hand has moved close to his crotch and hovers, completely still, an inch from where his thigh meets his abdomen. He's almost surprised, in a weird way, when he realizes how hard and wet he his. He feels amazing, but he can't help the apprehension that rears up. "I, uh... I'm not sure I..." He trails off, uselessly.

Hank's hands flatten against his chest, rub comfortingly down his torso and back up. "Don't think that much," he says. "Forget about wanting to come, if you're still worried about that. All we want is for you to feel good, as long as you want it. Or until I fall asleep," he adds, mild laughter in his voice.

For what might be the first time in years, Gavin doesn't voice any of the teasing jabs at Hank's age and constitution that his asshole tendencies push on his tongue. He meets Connor's eye and finds only reassurance; the android nods eagerly, confirming Hank's words. He draws a steadying breath and reminds himself, _they listen. I can have this._

"Yeah, just take it slow," he says, and it's that easy.

Connor does take it slow. Now that Gavin is paying attention more to the hands on him than to Nines' mouth or his own hangups, it's nearly overwhelming, in a good way: Connor still has one hand tucked under Gavin's knee, the one he's leaning on, and is stroking there lightly. He’s trailing the tips of his fingers across Gavin's inner thigh with the other one, back and forth, across the pale expanse of his skin and into the trimmed hairs that cover his groin. The light scratching feels good, if weirdly chaste.

All the while, Hank's palms keep wandering across his torso. The way they're reclining, he couldn't quite reach Gavin's dick, and doesn't move to try; instead, he pets Gavin's sides and grips him by the hips. His hands are a bit sweaty, and stick to Gavin's skin where his own perspiration clings to it, unlike the smooth glide of the androids' touch. The humanity of this, the imperfection of what would otherwise be admittedly a bit gross, makes him shiver.

Nines watches Connor's hand for a while, something hungry in his gaze. Gavin sighs, lets the tremble in his gut grow as Connor's fingers brush across his cock to caress his other thigh instead, and pushes himself up to nuzzle Hank's beard. The man chuckles, once, chest expanding against Gavin's back and his strong arms pulling him tighter against it. Gavin swallows a whine of delight and hides his smile in Hank's beard.

Hank and Nines evidently have very similar ideas at the sight of Gavin's straining neck. He feels Anderson's fingers land there and hears Nines grunt when his face collides with them. Hank laughs.

"Go on," he murmurs, and Gavin steals a glance out of the corner of his eye to see the older man's hand settle on Nines' head, guiding him in.

At Hank's encouragement, Connor too grows bolder. He cups Gavin's heat, middle and ring fingers dipping into the slick mess. Gavin exhales shakily as the digits draw up, tease his entrance, and gather the wetness along the way, and outright gasps when it's smeared on his cock.

Connor's touch is electrifying. The android is careful, stilling every time Gavin tenses and adding more lubrication often, taking the opportunity to massage between Gavin's legs.

"Talk to me," he murmurs. Gavin takes a few seconds to answer.

"'s good," he says. "Keep going."

Connor does.

"Can I join in?" Nines asks, hand trailing down Gavin's stomach with purpose. Gavin only bothers to nod in acquiescence, finally approaching the mindless state of pure pleasure he almost forgot he could feel.

Nines’ touch is firm, much bolder than Connor’s. He watches his face and strokes him languidly, testing how much pressure he likes until he finds just the right amount. Gavin gives up on holding back the small, breathy moans rippling from his lungs; that, in turn, makes Hank start murmuring praise in his ear, little affirmations of _that’s right, good boy,_ and _you’re doing so well for us._ Distantly, Gavin registers that Hank’s thick cock rests a little fuller, a little more prominent against the small of his back, and feels proud. 

Time becomes loopy and insignificant for a while. Gavin floats on pleasure, a heated vibration settling bone-deep inside him. It’s good, this state: he is at once relaxed and tense, basking in the freely given attention and care. It’s not enough, exactly, but it will do for now. 

Eventually, he grows bolder with himself, hungry for release that feels within reach for once. Some of his slick has dried up and he might chafe soon, but Connor is busy warming up lube in his hands; Gavin grabs the android’s wrist and pushes the heel of his palm against his dick, hips bucking. “More,” he demands.

The lube is a little colder than is comfortable, but the glide of Connor’s hand is just rough enough. Gavin keens into the air, letting himself chase the pleasure. A muscle jumps in his leg, makes him kick out erratically. The heat in his gut coils tighter and tighter. He can feel a stitch pull at his calf, but disregards it; the crest of an orgasm feels so close, and he desperately wants it to crash over him.

“Fuck,” he gasps, squeezing Connor’s wrist and pushing it harder against himself. The pressure is bordering on painful, but the friction is _oh so good;_ he pushes his back into Hank’s chest, throws all he’s got into rutting up into Connor’s palm and fingers. “Fuck!”

It’s too much. He nearly cries, but just at the precipice, it’s like his whole nervous system takes a wrong turn and instead of the main prize, runs into a brick wall. He continues moving, furiously chasing down an exit he’s already passed. The waves of pleasure radiating from his abused dick become painful, but he can’t bring himself to stop. 

Connor tugs on his wrist. Gavin can hear his name being called, but ignores it. Out of spite more than anything else, he stubbornly jerks against Connor’s fingers a few more times before letting the android take his hand away. 

He’s trying not to cry, but a dry sob wrenches from his chest anyway. He twists on his side, torso dragging against Hank’s still-wet cock. The other man is half hard and Gavin sits up abruptly, shoulders hunched, breaking contact. 

“That’s - “ in and out, he breathes harshly. “Enough.”

“Okay,” says Connor. All hands lift from his skin, and he feels cold. “Would you like some water?”

He jerks his head in a nod. His voice must be shot to shit, then, or maybe Connor is offering because that’s what good lovers do; Gavin doesn’t ponder that, too worked up and angry to think. It was good, right up until it wasn’t, and it is, as always, his own damn fault for getting too greedy. 

He accepts the bottle and drains half of it, viciously enjoying the loud crackling of plastic as it caves in with each long suck of water into his mouth. 

Nines sets a hand on his shoulder. “Was it good for you?” He asks.

And the thing is, it _was._ Gavin moves to sit on his heels, careful to avoid touching his oversensitive groin. He still aches for more stimulation, but it would do more harm than good at this point. He swallows harshly.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

The androids seem a bit lost. Gavin notices the look they exchange, the yellow glint of their LEDs. If they have something to say, they don’t get their chance.

Hank groans loudly, back popping audibly when he stretches up. 

“Anytime, dipshit,” he says with a smile. “You put on one hell of a show. Almost got my whiskey dick up a second time.” 

“You’ve got shit taste, Anderson.” 

Some of the frustration ebbs from Gavin at the easy praise rolled up in his and Hank’s particular brand of familiarity. He’s still a bit uneasy, the lingering tension of lack of release and guilt about not bringing Nines to completion sitting ill in his gut. He turns to look at the android. “Do you want me to suck you off or something?”

“Smooth,” Nines deadpans, eyes curious on Gavin. “No, you needn’t worry about me. We don’t require climax… don’t you?”

Gavin snorts. “Nah, that’s all I’m getting out of tonight.” He waves a hand, shifting a little. His slick is drying on his skin, beginning to feel gross and cold. “Don’t worry your sixteen core brain about it. I’m gonna go clean up.”

“I’m sorry,” Nines says, managing to sound extremely dejected despite his polite tone. Gavin freezes.

“The fuck for?”

Nines blinks at him. It doesn’t come remotely close to having the show-stopping power of Connor’s puppy eyes, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. “For… failing to give you an -”

“That was rhetorical,” Gavin cuts him off. “You ain’t got shit to apologize for. It’s my wiring that’s all fucked, it’s not your problem to solve when it misfires.” He gestures vaguely between his head and genitals, incensed and keen to disabuse Nines of the notion that it might have been his lack of consideration that prevented Gavin from cumming. “You did your best. The problem is all me, baby.”

That earns him a half-hearted kick with the leg Hank has outstretched near his thigh. 

“Hey! What’s that for?”

Hank sighs in response. “You’re anorgasmic, right?”

Gavin fights the need to turn away. There’s no need to. It still takes him a second to nod. “It’s not like it’s a real problem,” he says. “Just makes me a bitch to please in bed. I’m surprised you even know the word.”

“You’re a bitch in general, the fact you’ve a hard time coming doesn’t exactly play into that.” Hank’s tooth-gap smile is crooked and not unkind. “Had an ex with it. Learned a thing or two about journeys and destinations and all that shit. Moral of the story, you are absolutely right, it’s not a problem. Sex is about feeling good, and if you’re not feeling good chasing some arbitrary goal, don’t.”

Gavin tries not to let color rise in his face again. That was… the long and short of it, really. He looks down, watching his fingers tighten on his legs. 

Hank nudges him, gently this time. “Hey, there’s always next time, if you’re ever up for it.”

Connor and Nines are wearing the look of two people who just viewed the Wikipedia article for something they’ve never heard of before, but they nod along. Gavin, for once, has nothing to say.

“I always thought that only androids experience pleasure for pleasure’s sake,” Connor speaks up, eyes curious. “We only developed the ability to reach an equivalent to human climax months after Jericho seized control of CyberLife’s R&D branch. I didn’t realize the ability is not universal for humans, either.” 

Gavin snorts, a retort on the tip of his tongue, then a different realization makes him frown. “Wait. Don’t sex bots have a, I don’t know, orgasm dot exe or something? That had to be programmed in them, no?”

“It was an animation,” Nines offers, shooting Gavin a chastising look for the derogatory term. “Outward reaction only. _Pleasure models_ were not designed to experience pleasure.”

“Fuckin’ figures,” Gavin mutters and drops his gaze again. “Alright, lesson’s over, you can do your homework later. I really need to wash up. Dibs on the shower.”

“Sure, boss me around in my own home,” Hank grouses, but doesn’t move to get up and claim the bathroom before Gavin. 

He can hear muted conversation as he showers - Hank must be fielding questions from the androids. Gavin feels a weak surge of gratitude for the man. He hasn’t had many partners this understanding, let alone willing to give him the time of night past their own satisfaction if he hit a wall. 

A long-forgotten kind of warmth settles in his bones, and he catches himself smiling. 

There’s always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromaberrant); you'll also find me in the following DBH-centric Discord servers:  
> \- [New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm), a large and lively collective of writers and readers focused on curating great fic;  
> \- [phckin androids](https://discord.gg/6mNna3K), a smaller Reed1700-centric community that plays a lot with AUs and saw a large portion of this fic written live last week (sorry for hijacking the only nsfw crackship channel y'all jghkfgkfjh);  
> \- [Detwoit](https://discord.gg/JmnukKp), a chill little server with Big Love Energy that provided me with some [chef kisses] feedback  
> Come join me for more dumb fuck noises and occasional wip previews uwuwuwu


End file.
